Quarantined
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Rin and Nerine are both sick with the flu. So with everyone doing errands and Rin in isolation, Nerine proposes a sick day. Of course, Nerine's doing all of the worrying, and Rin's burning up. And Sia and Kaede don't find their date very romantic...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shuffle! or anything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**QUARANTINED**_

Rin peeled open his eyes as he heard his bedroom door open. He couldn't help but release another sickly cough, and he seized another tissue from the box on his nightstand.

"Kaede?" he mumbled, his vision fuzzy. He heard a light sneeze.

"Nope," a soft voice said, coughing as well.

"Nerine?" Rin sat up. "You really shouldn't be in here. You're going to get sick."

"It seems like we both have the same flu," Nerine said with a weak smile. "Kaede told my dad. Everyone else went out today, so I thought we could have a sick day." She sneezed again and dropped her pillow and blanket on the ground.

"A sick day?" Rin repeated, still a bit dizzy.

"Mm hmm," Nerine mumbled. "We'll take care of each other. This way the others don't have to worry about catching the flu too!" Nerine smiled bashfully and held up a thermos.

"Oh, Nerine, that's very thoughtful of you, but..." Rin really did want the attention. He just felt badly because he could already tell that Nerine would be doing most of the caring.

"It's mutual service," Nerine insisted and broke out into a fit of coughs. Rin smiled and slid over in his bed. He motioned for her to come over. Nerine's smile grew bright and she picked up her pillow and blanket from off of the floor. She closed his bedroom door and placed the thermos on his nightstand, throwing her blanket over the two of them.

"At least I've got plenty of water and tissues," Rin mumbled, coughing again. Nerine handed him a bottle and then took one for herself. She began to drink from it, and it was then that Rin noticed that Nerine wasn't wearing a bra. The weather had been a bit chilly, and he could clearly see her hardened nipples beneath her pink tank-top. He put his hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. _That's going to make this day harder than I thought it would be._ he thought to himself. Nerine glanced over at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Rin blurted out. Nerine frowned and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Oh no, you're burning up!" she said, jumping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"To get a cool rag," Nerine said, dashing out of the room. _My face is hot alright, but it's not from the flu..._

Nerine returned a moment later with a small basin full of cold water and a rag. She set the basin on the floor, soaked the rag in it, and after wringing most of the water out, she climbed back into bed. Rin was lying on his back at this point with his eyes closed, so Nerine leaned over him and placed the rag on his forehead.

"Oh, it's not just your face," Nerine mumbled, worried. "Your whole body's hot."

"Yeah, I try," Rin teased lightly, coughing. Nerine released a small giggle.

"Well then take off your shirt for me," she ordered. Rin looked up at her suddenly.

"What?" he asked. Nerine held up the rag innocently.

"Because you're so hot," she mumbled, blushing. Rin began blushing too as he pulled off his shirt for her. Nerine soaked the rag again and then placed it on his chest. Rin shivered.

"That does feel better," he mumbled, relishing in Nerine's ministrations.

"I only hope you don't have a fever," Nerine said, the worry evident in her voice.

"How are you doing?" Rin asked. Nerine drew back, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm fine," she insisted. She began coughing hysterically. Rin sat up and seized her water bottle, holding it out to her. Nerine drank from it and caught her breath.

"Gosh, I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"Don't apologize. We're both sick, remember?" Rin assured her. He glanced over at the thermos. He reached over and took it, opening it up.

"Smells good," Nerine commented. "Don't ask me what it is though. My father made it."

"I'm sure it's great," Rin said excitedly. "Why don't you have the first taste?"

"Oh, I probably should have grabbed a bowl from downstairs," Nerine said, preparing to get up again. Rin took her arm, stopping her.

"Please, Nerine, just stay with me, okay?" Nerine's eyes widened, but she nodded and took the first sip from the thermos. She licked her lips, catching Rin's attention again. He released a labored sigh and took a sip.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" Nerine asked.

"Definitely," Rin mumbled. However, Rin couldn't take his mind off of Nerine's lips.

"You know, I never thought I'd be the one to do this," Nerine said suddenly, startling Rin from his fantasies.

"I will admit, this does seem more like something Sia would do," Rin agreed, scratching the back of his head nervously. "That isn't to say that I'm not happy you're here. I have been feeling a bit lonely with this flu."

"It was my dad's idea, naturally, but it was something I really wanted to do," Nerine continued. "I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here for you." With that, Nerine reached up and kissed Rin's cheek softly. As she drew back, her face redder than Rin had ever seen it, Rin kissed her. It certainly wasn't a fleeting kiss, and even as they both blushed through the duration of it, they pulled back with smiles on their faces.

"You've been so good to me," Rin said. "It's my turn to take care of you, okay?" Nerine nodded. They both lied down in bed, and Nerine placed her head on his chest, which had cooled down considerably. Rin ran his fingers through her hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Rin, we're back!" Sia called, dashing up the stairs with Kaede and Primula. "How are you-" All three girls froze in the doorway. Rin and Nerine were snuggling with each other under a mountain of used tissues and empty water bottles.

"What kind of a date is that?" Sia asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I have to admit, that's not particularly hygienic," Kaede agreed. "I'll find my gloves and-"

"No you won't," Sia insisted. "If they're going to be sickly and snot-nosed together, let them clean up too!" Sia stormed out of the room huffing. Primula took Kaede's hand to restrain her and dragged her from the room.

"Sia isn't jealous," Primula mused aloud.

"I'm not sure it's possible to be jealous of such a thing," Kaede said. "At least Rin had some company today. He's been in isolation all week; I'm sure that wasn't any fun."

"Disgusting," Sia grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Shuffle! fanfic, as well as my first attempt at a one-shot, so I hope I did myself some justice here. Please don't be shy and leave a review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
